User talk:Lars Oebeles
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Army Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:1564624-earth standard super.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Electricboa (Talk) 15:13, June 26, 2011 Phoenix Leave my phoenix skywalker page alone. I will report you if you touch me page again Lars, stop rediting! Lars, why the hell are you editing other person's character? Nice grammar by the way... at least use a good grammar if you are to edit someone else page. DarthKamiyl 15:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Darth Kamiyl You two. *Phoenix, Lars did what he did only for the sake of tidying up the page, both he and I have done it numerous times, this is a Wiki, not Myspace, it is not your page; so control your temper, and I can guarantee reporting over such a tiny matter will be a waste of time. *Kamiyl, stop right there, as I said above, this is a Wiki, it is a site designed for public contributions and article cooperation, so before you go playing the White Knight and jumping in to attack someone who is trying to help, why not actually bother to look properly? If you cannot say something worth contributing, do not speak at all; and you are quite unsuited to make comments on Lars's grammar, given your atrocious use of it. (UTC)Nazca. Atauk! Atauk, the bad grammar ins't his mistake, but he could correct the grammatic errors and explain to Phoenix how to follow the layout. Would you like that I changed your character's page structure, and didn't told you anything before doing it? I don't think so, Phoenix should be the one to correct her mistakes, Lars or anyone else should only show that it is wrong. If everyone did everything for you, you would not learn anything! About the White Knight, I have heavy arguments as well, so if there is someone that it is trying to be smart, its you. DarthKamiyl 19:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *I explain that she had to follow it and really its common sense. Look at all the other pages all the same. I am willing to help, but then she needs to come to me. --Lars Oebeles 19:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *If she does not wants to follow it, her problem! I will try to make her follow it, but like its in her character's page, she can have a hard head. Don't bother if she does not follow it, because it is her page that looks bad. And we have 182 pages, so its does not define the all wikia. DarthKamiyl 19:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Right. Let me make something very clear, first off, you make it very difficult for me to like you Kamiyl, your lack of respect for people who are years ahead of you in roleplaying experience and using Wikis is rather disconcerting, and if that was some sort of attempt to cast aspersions as to my intelligence, I suggest you watch what you say very carefully, poor attempt as it was, I do not take kindly to such insolence. Contrary to what you may think, I am perfectly fine with edits to my character page, that is the point of the Wiki, uploading and improving the articles that exist there, if the editor made a mistake, I would correct that and drop them a message letting them know, as opposed to having a childish tantrum and throwing around threats of reporting like a 13 year old. Do you take me for some sort of utter ignoramus? Your input is noted, but that is where it ends, you are clearly not listening to the points I have made and reiterate about the purpose of a Wiki, and once again, contrary to what you say, in some cases such as Phoenix's, people can often improve when they are shown how to, rather than repeating the same mistakes. You exaggerate it to the extreme, did Lars rewrite the entirety of the article and put a new picture up? No, he did not, he merely moved one of them to ensure the article was neater and easier to read. I would leave it at that if I were you, my good mood can turn sour rather quickly. Nazca. *Naz, I wasn't threatening about reporting, so don't cite what I didn't even told. Writing all you write now was a waste of your time, you already thrown me all your big discussions. The purpose of a Wiki is to be edited with the maximum rigor, but this ins't almost applicable to this Wiki! This Wiki is read by maybe 20 people or so. It ins't in anyway a Wiki that needs surgical precision and style. About the insolence, in a perfect world everyone would go good with everyone. Our world is not perfect, there will be always to people to disrespect you, you don't need to use a higher positions to ran over other opinions but yours. Period, and I won't release any other comment.DarthKamiyl 19:44, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well that doesn't give you right to mess with my page now does it? How would you like it if i messed with your page?